This invention relates to a weft picking device of an air jet loom, including a plurality of air guide members constituting a weft guide channel for guiding therethrough a weft yarn injected from a weft inserting nozzle or main nozzle under the influence of an air jet, and more particularly to the weft picking device which is provided with auxiliary nozzles in addition to the main nozzle for assisting the weft picking operation through the weft guide channel.
Hitherto, a weft picking device which is provided with a main nozzle and auxiliary nozzles has been proposed, in which a plurality of the auxiliary nozzles are positionable in the shed of warp yarns at a step of a loom operational cycle to assist the weft picking operation of the main nozzle. With this device, the auxiliary nozzles eject air jets to force and carry the weft yarn further forward. Thereafter, succeeding or further downstream side auxiliary nozzles eject air jets to take over the carrying operation of the weft yarn from the above-mentioned upstream side auxiliary nozzle. Such weft yarn carrying operation is taken over in succession by the successive auxiliary nozzles to complete a weft picking.